It's All His Fault
by My-Name-Is-Tori
Summary: <html><head></head>Logan couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe a normal day had turned into this. Warning: Character Death.</html>


**Author's Note: So, I saw an Extreme Makeover: Home Edition today (my sister recorded it) and it was about a girl who'd died texting and driving. It really kills me that so many teens are dying for something they don't have to. So, this story is dedicated to the Remember Ale Brown Foundation and to all those who died because of texting while driving.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Logan couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. There was no way it had really happened.

It had started out as a normal day. They'd been going down the highway, Kendall at the wheel. Logan knew Kendall loved to drive. He loved to be at the wheel, especially of the Big Time Rush mobile. The top had been down, and it had been a beautiful day. Logan and Kendall had offered to go grocery shopping for Kendall's mom. They had finished and were on their way home.

"I love this car," Kendall grinned. Logan agreed. It was an amazing car. It was a beautiful color and it drove really well.

They reached a part of the highway that had two-way traffic. Logan hated this part of the highway. He was always afraid that a driver going the opposite way would lose control and slam into them. Kendall had told him many times that he worried too much about it and that he didn't need to. Logan knew it was unlikely, but that didn't mean he didn't worry.

Kendall's phone beeped. Kendall reached into his pocket to get it.

"Dude, don't text and drive," Logan told him. "Remember that British PSA?"

"Logan, you worry way too much," Kendall shook his head. Kendall quickly sent a text, and nothing happened.

"See?" Kendall put the phone down. "Nothing to worry about."

The phone went off again. Kendall reached for it and picked it up. Logan was feeling antsy. He felt like they'd been pushing their luck enough.

Kendall looked down. Whoever had texted him had sent a particularly long text this time, and Kendall hadn't noticed when his wheel went into the other lane, into oncoming traffic. He never noticed.

Logan, however, had noticed at the last second.

"Look out!" he'd yelled, but it hadn't done any good. Kendall had looked up only to see the car that slammed right into them. The impact sent Logan's head into the dashboard. The airbags deployed a second late. The car was spinning, and Logan couldn't tell which way was which.

There was another impact, this one from behind. Logan was thrown into the door and into the airbag again. He felt his arm break, and tried to move his head to look at Kendall. He wanted to see what had happened to Kendall, but couldn't move. He was paralyzed from fear.

The car stopped spinning and there was silence for a few moments. Finally, Logan lifted his head to see a man looking at him.

"This one's still alive!" he called to another man. Logan felt his heart stop. _Still alive?_ What did that mean?

Logan turned his head to look at Kendall, expecting him to be looking back and ask how Logan was. What he didn't expect to see was Kendall leaning over the edge of the seat. His neck was bent at a funny angle. His eyes were wide open, staring ahead, but not seeing anything.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed. He heard sirens now, but they were too far away, they had to hurry, to bring Kendall back. Kendall couldn't be dead, there was no way! Logan felt a panic attack coming on.

The medics arrived and helped Logan out, but Logan couldn't' stop staring at Kendall. He couldn't believe what had happened, he refused to believe Kendall was gone.

Logan was pulled from the car and put on a stretcher.

"No!" he fought. "No! Let me go! I'm not leaving Kendall! Let me go!"

Hands were pushing him down, stopping him from fighting, stopping him from moving. He was strapped down to the stretcher, unable to move. So instead, he sobbed. He sobbed so hard his chest hurt. It wasn't possible, he refused to believe it…

That had been three days ago. And now Logan lay in a hospital bed, listening to Carlos and James cry, and he could think was it was all Kendall's fault.

It was all Kendall's fault. He'd caused the accident, killing three other people. It was all Kendall's fault. And Logan didn't think he'd ever forgive him.

**Author's Note: That is not my view on those who text while drive. Okay? I know they don't mean to die. I just wanted to make it dramatic...anyways, review if you'd like. Sorry for killing Kendall. And if you read this, please don't text while driving. You put yourself in so much danger when doing so. Thanks.**


End file.
